thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship
The 'Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship', or also known as the Separatist Battlecruiser or simply just the Droid Control Ship (DCS) is a massive New Confederacy of Independent Systems Warship used as a Battleship, Blockade, and Destroyer. During the Pre-Clone Wars, Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships were painted grey and they controlled all of the Battle Droids from their communications arrays. If the Control Ship blew up, the droids would shut down and the Trade Federation's Droid Army would be useless. When the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, they later created that the ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship would let the B1 Battle Droids function even if they destroyed the Control; Ship its self. The Confederacy later painted the Droid Control ship blue instead if grey since they were part of them now. This massive ship makes a comeback to the New Confederacy of Independent Systems during their war between the Galactic Empire. A few Droid Control Ships are under control of the Trade Federation during ''The Last of the Droids. Characteristics Weapons The Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship has many weapons. The primary weapon of the Lucrehulk'' is the Quad turbolasers. Theses cannons will destroy an enemy fighter in one shot if the cannon shot all four lasers. The other weapons the Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship has, is Assault Laser cannons and Point-defense laser cannons. Theses cannons are stationed all around the ''Lucrehulk-''class. The last weapon the ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Ship has, is Turbolasers. The Turbolasers are stationed in between the ring of the ''Lucrehulk. This makes the Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship hard to destroy and very powerful. Command Center The ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship's Command Center is located above the reactor core. The ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship's Command Center is piloted by OOM Pilot Droids or Driver Battle Droids. The Command Center has 1 chair for a biological officer, a OOM Commander Battle Droid, a Super Tactical Droid, a T-series tactical droid, or Trench. The ''Lucrehulk's ''bridge also has a hologram communicator just as any other CIS Warship. Complement The Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship has many hangar bays which made Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters launch from any hangar they wanted. The Lucrehulk ''had many hallways and cell bays onboard the ship. The ''Lucrehulk-''class has B1 Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids stationed everywhere onboard. Inside the 2 main hangars, the ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship can hold 50 C-9979 Landing Crafts (25 on each hangar), Multi-Troop Transports Armored Assault Tanks, Platoon Attack Crafts, and many other droid tanks. The hangars are also capable of holding 1,500 Vulture Droids. The ''Lucrehulk is also able to carry 40 HMP Droid Gunships. Role The'' Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship was mainly a Control Ship during the Pre-Clone Wars until the Confederacy changed it so the Lucrehulk can be a Battlecruiser, Blockade, Fighter Carrier, and a Destroyer. It is mainly a Carrier every time they invade a planet. The Blockade role makes it very powerful of blockading planets. The Control Ship function still means the Battle Droids can contact the Droid Control Ship through Droid Control. History Fresia A few wrecked Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships in Confederate color were there at Fresia next to old ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. The Scout Trooper team from ''Starblazer II found nothing and went back to their ''Lamda-''class shuttle. Later, after Trench invaded Fresia, Trench explained to the Fresian King the New Confederacy Warships including the Droid Control Ship. Later, during the [[Attack on the Conqueror|Attack on the Conqueror]], TK-33 requested 3 Droid Control Ships and the King gave them to him. One of the Droid Control Ships was a ''Lucrehulk'' Command Ship commanded by OOM Commander Battle Droid OOM-85. The ships took down the ''Conqueror'' and then took on the TIE starfighters led by Darth Vader and Black Squadron. The Droid Control Ships destroyed many fighters, including DS-78. They later pulled back with Trench and the rest of his forces. Lothal The same 3 Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships returned for the Battle of Lothal. The fought [[Imperial-II class Star Destroyer|''Imperial-II class Star Destroyers]] and even destroyed one. They later on failed to Blockade Lothal and allowed the Imperial pick-up-cruiser pick up the captured Imperial forces. They responded by launching core ships to land and help, but by that time, they were already late. A Core Ship was made into a Battlesphere but that was destroyed by The Empire as well. Ringo Vinda .]] The same 3 Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships fought against the Galactic Empire when they attacked the New Separatists' capital and tried to destroy it. The ''Lucrehulks fought against the evil ''Executor-''class Star Dreadnaught [[The Executor|The Executor]] and damaged it. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Category:New Confederacy Warships Category:Confederacy Warships